Brush roll arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in various different configurations and embodiments, particularly in relation to brush tools for vacuum cleaners. In such a brush roll arrangement, it is conventionally known that at least one of the bearings supporting the brush roll may be a removable bearing, i.e. so that this bearing can be removed to allow removal of the brush for cleaning and maintenance purposes. Various different arrangements of such a removable bearing are known in the art. However, it has been found in practice, that it is difficult for the user of the tool to easily remove the removable bearing without the need of tools, and particularly through simple manipulations by hand. It has further been difficult to simultaneously achieve the required secure fixing of the removable bearing in its installed condition to ensure a sufficient operating safety. In other words, the prior art arrangements have been unable to simultaneously satisfy these opposite demands, namely easy removability of the bearing by hand, and also secure fixing of the bearing in its installed condition.